Star Trek in the 20th Century (yes again)
by SciFiGurl
Summary: a sequel to That’s What Happens When 4 Great Shows Mix!


Star Trek in the 20th Century (yes again)  


Janeway: Oh god, not again! 

Tom: Sorry, but for some reason Star Ships from the future always end up on 20th century earth 

Harry: Should we beam down? 

Tom: Yeah, but this time I think Tuvok should wear something better over his ears, and stay away from FBI agents 

7of9: And didn't you die in the last episode 

Tuvok: Yes, but they had to revive me because of my contract 

Harry: And since when are you a bridge officer? 

7of9: I come up here whenever I please because I give this show better ratings 

Harry: Oh 

Janeway: So are we going down there or not? 

Tuvok: I suppose so 

(they beam down) 

Tom: Did anyone else notice that we didn't go to the transporter room? 

Janeway: Stupid cheep writers 

(Quinn walks past them) 

Tuvok: Weren't you dead? 

Quinn: Weren't you? 

Tuvok: They brought me back because of my contract 

Quinn: Oh, they brought me back because of my hair 

Tom: Hey I have better hair then you do! 

Harry: Actually Tom, I've always had better hair than you 

Tom: Did not! 

Chakotay: Actually I have the best hair 

Janeway: Oh please 

Chakotay: What's that supposed to mean? 

Tom: That your hair cut, stinks 

(everyone arguing) 

(Wade comes up) 

Wade: Does anyone know how the heck I can get to the Emerald City! 

Tom: God you never give up do you 

Wade: Oh, it's the weirdoes again, great another stupid fanfic crossover story 

Quinn: Actually I think it's pretty funny, come on Sabrina we have to find Maggie and Remmy 

(they walk off) 

Tom: did anyone notice that in the last episode Remmy hardly said anything at all? 

Janeway: Yeah 

Tom: Tuvok, there's something I've always wanted to ask you 

Tuvok: And what is that? 

Tom: Why do Vulcans look so much like humans? 

Harry: Even I can answer that one. It's because on the original Star Trek series they didn't have enough money to make them look like aliens, so they slapped a piece of clay on their ears, made them do that Live Long and Prosper thing and called them Vulcans 

Tuvok: Actually it's because many years ago our two species were one 

Harry: Sure, you just keep on tellin yourself that 

(Mulder and Scully walk in) 

Scully: You're never going to find those people from another dimension again! 

Mulder: Well how about the people from the future? 

Scully: Oh please Mulder, I killed one of them why would they come back? 

Mulder: Well number one we were both dead and we came back and number two, they're standing right behind you 

Scully: Yeah right Mulder and as soon as I turn around you'll put ice down my back 

Tuvok: Don't Live Long and Turn Around 

(she turns around) 

Scully: Oh hi! And how are you, and sorry about that killing thing, I think we can all put that behind us now 

Tom: Sure why not! Do you know where that Buffy chick is? 

Mulder: No, we don't 

Scully: Have you seen those people from another dimension? 

Janeway: Actually we just saw them 

Mulder: Which way did they go? 

Janeway: I don't know 

Tom: Yes we do that went 

Janeway: Shhh 

Tom: What! 

Janeway: Maybe we do know where they went 

Scully: Fine, what do you want 

Janeway: A new chief security officer 

Tuvok: I do not see the need in getting a new chief security officer, I get the job done proficiently 

Janeway: You were killed by a 20th century weapon! 

Tuvok: This is true, but only because I didn't think she would fire her weapon 

Scully: And what's with your ears? 

Mulder: He's a Vulcan Scully 

Scully: They named an alien race after me? 

Mulder: No, he's just a Vulcan 

Tuvok: I am not just a Vulcan, if I had feelings, I am sure you would be hurting them now 

Mulder: No, she said, then I explained and why do I even bother 

Harry: Because you need help? 

Scully: Yeah, I think he does 

Mulder: Well thanks 

(they walk off talking) 

Mulder: Have you ever realized how similar Sliders is to Quantum Leap? 

Scully: Mulder, you're just being overly paranoid, as usual 

Mulder: That's what they want you to believe 

Scully: Who? 

Mulder: They 

Scully: Who's they? 

Mulder: Do you know what your problem is Scully? 

Scully: What? 

Mulder: I don't know, but I'll figure it out 

Scully: Hopefully before you find an alien 

Mulder: What's that supposed to mean? 

Scully: Haven't we had this conversation before? 

Mulder: Maybe it's a time loop 

Scully: No Mulder, it's not 

(they walk off further) 

Mulder: So Scully, do you still think it's just a coincidence? 

Scully: Oh Mulder, grow up! 

(Back to the Future Gang) 

Tom: You know Mulder's right 

Harry: Tom 

Tom: No really, think about it. There's the genius inventor guy, the Beckett people, they're both on the Sci-Fi channel, and Universal did both shows 

Harry: That's the stupidest thing I ever heard 

(out of no where, they hear a very loud fart) 

Tom: Hey! Who cut the cheese! 

Harry: Yuck, it stinks 

----Will or heros ever find out who cut the cheese? Will Mulder and Scully ever find the Sliders? Will Tom ever see Buffy again? If he does, will Be'Lanna cut off his head? Find out next week, Same fanfic time, same fanfic channel!---- 

----------Part 2--------- 

(Max and 99 walk in) 

(Max presses a button on a box, it makes that same fart noise as they heard before) 

99: Max, put down the box before we all run out of air 

Tom: Don't tell me your secret agents from an organization called Control 

Max: We're secret agents from an organization called Control 

Tom: I told you not to tell me that! 

Janeway: Could you stop pressing that button 

Max: I have to call the chief anyway and tell them that these spies from Chaos know who we are 

(He takes off his shoe and dials) 

Tom: Hey wait a minute, we're good guys 

Harry: Yeah, Tom just happens to love watching re-runs of Get Smart 

99: Then we'll be on our way, come on Max 

(They walk off) 

Tuvok: That was unusual 

Chakotay: You can say that again 

(they all jump) 

Harry: Where did you come from? 

Chakotay: Oh, I just went to get a hot dog, anyone else want one? 

Tom: No that's OK 

Chakotay: It's really good 

Janeway: He doesn't want a hot dog 

Tom: I have a question for you that I was wondering about 

Janeway: Me? 

Tom: No him 

Chakotay: Me? What? 

Tom: What's up with that tattoo? 

Chakotay: What? 

Tom: Never mind 

(a girl comes running up to them) 

Sidney: You have to help me 

Tom: Do we know you? 

Sid: The killerhe's after me 

Tom: Hey, I know you, you're that person from Scream! 

Sid: Yeah whatever, please help 

Janeway: Where are those dumb FBI agents when you need em 

(Mulder and Scully walk in) 

Scully: See, I told you they didn't go that way 

Chakotay: Gee Katharine, you sure called that one 

Janeway: That's captain to you (turns to the FBI agents) Um this girl here seems to need help 

Sid: Yeah, there's this killer after me 

Scully: Finally something normal 

Sid: He killed all of my friends and even my boyfriend Derek 

Tom: Wait a second, Jerry O'Connell played Derek in that movie! And he's Quinn! 

Scully: I spoke too soon didn't I 

Mulder: It's a conspiracy! 

(Scully looks at Mulder like he's from outer space) 

Scully: No Mulder it's not 

Mulder: Then how come he was dating that girl from Buffy? 

Tom: HE WAS! 

Mulder: Yes he was 

Tom: Ok, where is he, see now I have to kill him 

Janeway: Tom, Be'Lanna kill, youam I ringing any bells? 

Tom: Oh yeah! 

Mulder: I still think this is a conspiracy! 

Scully: You think everything's a conspiracy 

Mulder: Do not 

Scully: What about that talking Taco Bell dog 

Mulder: Hey, no one's disproved that theory yet 

Scully: Yeah, yet 

Scully: And the Deep Impact/Armageddon thing? Does Hollywood know something we don't? 

Mulder: Ok, that was one, one in a thousand that proved to be not true. And I still think Steven Spielberg was lying 

(a man walks by) 

Scully: (whispers)Mulder, that's the Cigarette Smacking Man! 

Mulder: (whispers back)Scully, I think that's the Cigarette Smoking Man 

Scully: (still whispering)Whatever 

Mulder: Hey dude 

CSM: Me? 

Mulder: Yeah you 

CSM: I'm just the Cigarette Smacking Man 

Mulder: Don't you mean Smoking? 

CSM: No Smacking, watch 

(he takes out a pack of cigarettes and continues to smack them with his hand) 

Scully: I told you Mulder 

(CSM leaves) 

Scully: This day just gets weirder and weirder 

Mulder: This is weirder than our movie 

Janeway: You were in a movie 

Scully: Yeah, the X-Files movie.oh shoot 

(she takes out her script and looks at it) 

Scully: This day just can not get any weirder 

(Two guys with capes walk in) 

BM: Hey, do you know how to get to Gotham City? 

Scully: Wrong again 

Chakotay: No, but we saw a women a little while ago that was trying to get to the Emerald City 

Robin: That doesn't help us 

Tom: Wait a minute, aren't you Batman and Robin? 

BM: Yes, you heard of us? 

Scully: This is too much, who the heck wrote this thing anyway? 

Harry: I don't know, but I really wanna find out so I can kick their butts 

Tuvok: I happen to agree with Ens. Kim on this matter 

(they walk off to where the writers are) 

(they find them) 

Janeway: Just as I thought! 

Writer1: Hey that's not in the script! 

Tom: You're the writers from the 4th season of Sliders! 

Writer2: No we're not 

Harry: Then why does this show stink! 

Writer3: It's funny 

Everyone: So! 

Mulder: It's a conspiracy! 

Everyone: NO! 

Scully: Mulder, sit down (he sits down) Now so far on this stupid show 

Janeway: I resent that remark 

Scully: Fine. So far on this Fairly Good Show, we've had the X-Files, Sliders, Sort of Buffy, Get Smart, Scream 1 or 2, The Cigarette Smacking Man, and Batman? What the heck are you guys doing! 

Writer1: Well, see we hired all of them for separate shows, and it turns out that they could only make it today 

Janeway: What about that guy from Seinfield that was supposed to be on our show? 

(George from Seinfield walks in) 

George: Sorry I'm late, where do I go? 

Scully: I give up, come on Mulder 

Mulder: Do you believe my conspiracy theory now? 

Scully: I'm beginning to 

Mulder: Yahoo! 

Scully: Mulder, this is no time to go on the Internet 

Mulder: Huh? 

Janeway: Wasn't this supposed to be our show, when do you guys take over? 

Scully: When we got better ratings. 

Janeway: That's not very fair now is it 

Scully: No, it's not 

Mulder: And I have a question for youJaneway 

Janeway: Captain Janeway 

Mulder: I'm not Captain Janeway 

Janeway: Never mind, what 

Mulder: Oh yeah, the question thing, how come you haven't promoted Harry yet? 

Harry: Yeah, how come you haven't promoted Harry!?! 

Janeway: Why would I 

Scully: Oh come on, he's only died, what like four times! 

George: Um excuse me am I in the right room 

Everyone: SHUT UP!!! 

George: ok 

Tom: Wait a second, weren't we just like yelling at the writers? 

Harry: Yes Tom, but we're done now. Now about my promotion 

Janeway: Ok, who thinks Harry should be promoted? 

Scully: Me 

Mulder: Me 

Sid: Me 

George: I guess 

Max: Me 

99: Me 

Tom: Didn't you leave 

Sid: Yeah, but this is the part in the story where everyone comes back to see Harry get promoted 

Tom: Oh 

Batman: Me 

Robin: Me 

CSM: Yeah, whatever 

Quinn: Me 

Maggie: Yeah, he's cute, why not 

Sabrina: Me 

Remmy: Me, do you guys have any food? 

Colin: I am Colin, I mean me 

Diana: I'm not here till next season but, Me 

Tuvok: Me 

7of9: Me 

The Doctor: Me 

Chocatay: Me 

BeLanna: Me 

Tom: Wait a second 

Janeway: Me, well I guess that means you're promoted, You are now Lieutenant Harry Kim 

Tom: Hold on! I get demoted for trying to save a race, and he gets promoted for dying! That is soooooooo not fair! 

Janeway: Life's not fair Tom 

Tom: Ok, now those stinkin writtersoh, no 

Ash: Hi everyone, do you know where the nearest Pokémon center is? 

Picachu: Picachu 

::everyone stares at Ash and his Picachu and then run from terror:: 

Ash: Hey where are you going! 

------The End---- Well, for now 


End file.
